Field Of Flowers
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has a little girl and time traveler in his manor. What will happen next? Co-authored with DoctorWhovian11. This story is discontinued. If you would like to adopt it, please PM me or DoctorWhovian11. Thanks.


**This is a co author story with DoctorWhovian11 (Cori)**

**Cori: Welcome to the Kit and Cori author team up.**

**Kit: Cori and I have decided to write a Black Butler fanfiction with our OCs.**

**Cori: We wrote this in school (Yes, we go to the same school, shut up!)**

**Kit: Cori! Don't tell them that. They might be creepy stalkers.**

**Cori: Don't be stupid Kit. They aren't ceepy stalkers.**

**Kit: You spelled 'creepy' wrong. Stop activating my OCT!**

**Cori: *crosses arms* Kyoya **

**Kit: *pushes glasses up on nose* I hate you.**

**Cori: Enjoy Sebastian's dreamyness *fan girl squeal***

_**Good Job if you got the Kyoya refrence. By the way, OCT means Obsessive Compulsive Tendencies. :)**_

* * *

All Knowing Amazing Person's POV (aka no one)

Sebastian Michales stood straight next to his master, a freshly brewed pot of Earl Gray tea in his hand. He tilted the pot and neatly poured the dark brown liquid into a china cup. He set the pot down and added 2 sugar cubes and a splash of milk to the tea. After stirring, he placed the cup in front of his master. Ciel looked up from the newspaper at the sound of Sebastian's cough.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked, picking up the cup.

"Master, several important business representatives will be stopping by this afternoon to discuss combining their company with the Funtom Company."

Ciel sighed and asked "And what company are they from?"

Sebastian consulted the paper in his hand, "I believe they are from Bandor."

"A clothing company?"

"Yes. They are interested in producing line of clothing for our dolls."

Ciel opened his mouth, about to speak, when a loud crash sounded from the grounds behind the manor. The tea in the cup sloshed, and spilled onto the newspaper that Ciel had abandoned earlier. Ciel and Sebastian made their way to the gardens to see Finny on the ground, next to a tree he had just ripped up (on accident of course). A little girl in a blue frilly dress stood near him, giggling, light purple hair slightly hiding her face.

"You're silly" she said.

"Finny, what is the meaning of this?" Ciel asked.

Finny looked up at his master, "I was getting the bugs off the tree when this girl startled me!" he cried.

"Finny, calm down and put the tree back" Ciel turned to the young girl, "And who are you?"

"I'm Larkspur Balizaire!" she said cheerfully, facing Ciel. Now they could see her clearly. She had one red eye and one blue eye, and held a small white doll in her arms. "I'm a representative from Bandor. Sorry, I'm so early, but otherwise I would have to be late!"

"Well Miss Balizaire, we are honored to have you. Sebastian, show her inside" Ciel said.

Sebastian bowed, "Right this way, Miss" he said, gesturing to the open door. Larkspur stepped inside. She looked around in wonder, mouth agape in suprise. Ciel came in after her.

"I was wondering why a girl as young as you was a representative for a major company." Ciel said, coming to stand next to her.

"Why? Is it wrong for a 13 year old to be part of a major corporation?" Larkspur asked, clearly puzzled.

"Oh. never mind" Ciel replied, feeling foolish to have believed she was as young as she looked. Sebastian looked up as he heard a banging on the door.

"One moment master" Sebastian said, before disappearing down the hallway. He returned a moment later. "Sir, Lady Elizabeth is her to see you."

"Well invite her in already" Ciel said, "Excuse me. Miss, I seem to have another guest. Larkspur curtsied and giggled.

"Of course." She turned to Sebastian "I'll wait in the sitting room! Could you please show me where that is?"

"Certainly Miss. Right this way." As Larkspur and Sebastian left the room, Elizabeth burst into the room, followed by a short girl with red hair.

"Lizzy, what a pleasant surprise" Ciel said, after Lizzy had stopped spinning him around. "Whose your friend?"

"What? Oh, this is Amelia. Doesn't she look darling in the red dress I gave her? It matches her lovely hair. When I first met her, she was dressed in breeches and a shirt. How unsuitable for a lady! But she did look cut wearing them!" Lizzy went on and on.

"Pleased to meet you Amelia" Ciel extended his hand, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive"

"Hi" Amelia shook his hand, "My name is Amelia Pond Jr."

"Amelia!" Larkspur came back into the room and ran up to the red-haired girl.

"Hey Larkspur. Fancy meeting you again!" Amelia said, after Larkspur had released her from the hug.

"Wait, do you know each other?" Lizzy asked

"Oh,um, she is my... cousin!" Larkspur said, talking quickly to cover up the obvious lie. Amelia nodded.

"Amelia, you didn't tell me you had any relations!" Lizzy said, looking confused.

"Well.. I... Only Larkspur" Amelia stammered

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"C'mon, Lia" Let's go have some tea! Berry tea! With sugar and honey, so it's really sweet!" Larkspur squealed, tugging on Amelia's sleeve. Somehow, she could pull someone much bigger than her.

"Lizzy, you should go join your friend and her cousin in the sitting room. I will join you in a little while; I have a few things to attend to." Ciel said

"Alright Ciel!" Lizzy said, giving him a hug

0FOF0

Sebastian walked into the sitting room carrying a silver tray. On the tray were three teacups with small spoons and saucers, a pot filled with berry tea, sugar, cream and a jar of honey. Larkspur seemed to be talking about fairy tale when she turned to look at the door.

"Yay, tea!" She cheered, jumping on the couch. Her feet dangled from the seat. Sebastian placed the tray on the table.

"My apologies for interrupting." he said

"It's okay. I was telling Lizzy and Lia about Cinderella!"

Sebastian poured each girl a cup of tea, being sure to give Larkspur a lot of sugar and honey. Before he left, he bowed.

"Hey, Larkspur. Why is your hair purple?" Lizzy asked as the door closed

"Chemicals made it that way. My hair will always be purple!" she said, "Oh wait, I want the jar of honey!" Larkspur ran out of the room after Sebastian. "Hey Mister Demon-Butler!" she said, stopping once she caught up to Sebastian, "I want that jar of honey!"

"How did you know I was a demon?" Sebastian asked, handing over the honey.

"I'm half-demon, duh! I'd expect you, of everyone, to be able to tell that!"

"Well, my apologies."

Larkspur hesitated to leave. "Um... you only get souls through contracts, right? The- The fair way?"

Sebastian smiled sincerely "Yes" he said. Larkspur smiled. She shoveled a spoon full of honey into her mouth and walked back to the sitting room.

0FOF0

"And thats why the sky is blue" Larkspur said, looking around triumphantly.

"Wait, weren't you telling us that Sebastian has a big secret that you will never tell anyone?" AMelia asked, confused by the sudden change in topic.

"What secret? Tell me! Tell me!" Lizzy begged, wanting to get in on the big secret.

"Not telling" Larkspur said as she shoveled another spoonful of honey into her mouth. Lizzy pouted and stamped her foot.

0FOF0

"Sebastian" Ciel called

"Yes, master" said butler asked as he came into the room.

"When will the other representatives from Bandor be here?"

"Well, they were supposed to be here seven minutes ago, but they all have food poisoning. Seems that green shrimp may not have been the best lunch choice ." Sebastian calmly replied, pouring Ciel a fresh cup of Earl Gray tea. Ciel took a sip and made a face.

"Please put some honey in this" he demanded, holding out the nearly full teacup.

"Regrettably, the girl, Larkspur, took the jar of honey from me and all I have left are sugar cubes." Just at that moment, Larkspur burst into the room and grabbed the tray of sugar cubes from Sebastian's hands. Then, she ran back out the door. Sebastian stood there with his arm outstretched.

"That was... strange, to say the least," Sebastian said

"She has impeccable timing," Ciel replied

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 1. I have been working on this for several hours. Right now I am eating pudding with chocolate chips and I am about to go to bed. I will update "The Missing Brother" when I get three reviews. I will hopefully start some new stories soon. And hopefully finish "Problems." Good Night All!**

**(FYI, Amelia is my OC and Larkspur is DoctorWhovian11's OC.)  
**


End file.
